The Shadow of the Seventies
The Shadow of the Seventies is the second most important history of the Deadly Alliance Universe which it has become a major highlight of the plot for Deadly Alliance: the G.E.A.Rs of War for example: the Bosque Isle Incident. Pre-Bosque Isle Crisis In 1973, OLMN began to reconstruct the Dash Ville City (later renamed Delta City) after 10 years of removing nuclear radiations with the alternative resources after they heard news about Oil Crisis, caused by US peak oil and Yom Kippur War (otherwise known as the October War). Even worse, El Serpentaro and Bosque Isle were in serious trouble when oil is running out and lost their export contractors from Mexico, Venezuela, and Nigeria while they're expanded and on the brink of bankruptcy; even Saudi Arabian economic power was significantly weakened by the crisis. Then, Drax-Con MegaCorporation and Duo Foundation were shown to the public and entered with successful stock markets across the Western world despite the Energy Crisis wages on. The Duo Foundation is both charity and peacekeeping corporation that they're solving diplomatic solutions by fair trades with little unnecessary compromises and understanding with reasoning. The Duo Foundation's divisions are consisted of 10 companies: Tetsusai Zaibatsu of Japan and Korea; Kariston Industries of Scandinavia; Nirvana Dyne of China; ZhenDyne of Asia; Poseidon Titanium of South America; Anansi Diamond Foundation of Africa; Lebius Company of the U.K.; Shadani Mo-tor Petroleum of Middle East and Olivetess Enterprise of Europe. As for Drax-Con MegaCorporation, they were profiteered by wars and other military activities in the Third World countries like Africa, Latin America, and Southeast Asia. They hold stocks of huge priced oils and natural gases for the highest bidder and tons of slush funds for hired mercenaries to do their dirty works for them. Like their rival, they have ten corporations: Black Falcon Corporation (North America); Hiegousan Zaibatsu (Japan-Korea); Farex Industries (Scandinavia), Hama-Zhung Dyne (China); SongDyne (Asia); Aqua Titanium (South America); Aracna Diamonds (Africa); Aklorian Company (UK); Karmak Petroleum (Middle East) and Sheena Enterprise (Europe). In secret, they were locked into corporate warfare just like the war between Order and Chaos. Seven years later, on January 1979, the civil war has been broken out by two factions fighting to control the island country of Bosque until the hardened rebel faction against both the US and the Soviets staged the military coup and overthrown the government, ending the civil war within days. Even worse, they possessed the G.E.A.R that would bring a nuclear crisis into the world stage. Left no other option, the US and the Soviets put their differences aside and turned the favor to the five organizations they created in 1975 and the Paranormal Division for help to put an end to the crisis. Bosque Isle Crisis The Paranormal Division and the five united agencies known as the Forces of Justice (consisted of the P.A.T.R.I.O.T (CIA); S.A.B.E.R (MI5); H.A.M.M.E.R (KGB); A.N.V.I.L (Chinese External Security Forces and People's Liberation Army); and S.M.A.S.H (Interpol)) began their first joint-operation on the island of Libré where the rebel government occupied the coastal region. They've sent their best agent to handle the situation, rescue the weapons creator and escort him out of the country. However, they were intercepted by their rival group that belongs to no-one or the governments and the mission was foiled as they lost weapons creator. But three months later, they began focusing on Terra Island where the rebel government and the rival group plan to launch the G.E.A.R known as the Shagohod Project as they're holding the world for ransom and forcing them to surrender immediately. Naturally, the United Nations refused so the joint-operation continues as they've launched Operation: Shadow Moses and sent the same best agent to find and destroy the Shagohod G.E.A.R, eliminate the rebel government and the rival group, and escape with the weapons creator if he's still alive. Unfortunately, things went difficult when they were intercepted by the rival group by night, no-one knows how did they do it and know when and where, but he have to continue his mission with his help, without his guidance. But he got some from the defector agent, making him easier to find the G.E.A.R's location but he have to find and eliminate the rival group's top five super soldiers and assassins first. After he eliminated five rival soldiers, he located the base where the G.E.A.R and the weapons creator are held there. But he was captured after the leader of the rival group known as Lady Boss intercepted him and taken to their base. After he was captured by the enemy, he was suddenly broke free by his new power and fought his way to find the weapons creator but he was too late to free as he was found dead at his room but he found the blueprint of the Shagohod G.E.A.R, revealing its weakness, meaning there was still hope left to stop them. As he fought his way to the G.E.A.R's hanger, the G.E.A.R was activated by the rebel government leader and he must fight the G.E.A.R elsewhere with his help from the defector agent while being pursuit. Then, they finally defeated the rebel leader in one single battle to the death. Soon afterwards, the Shagohod G.E.A.R was destroyed. With the mission finally completed, they're heading to the extraction point by the lake but the agent must face the Lady Boss alone and battled her in a honorable hand-to-hand combat. As he was about to eliminate her, he received the microchip contains about the G.E.A.R Project and corruptions from Compound V Company then later she died in apparent suicide as she took her own life. As the agent was about onboard the plane, the heavily damaged Shagohod G.E.A.R suddenly appeared and its self-destructing itself and the agent was forced to hold him. But before he sacrificed his life to save the world, he threw the microchip to his only ally he can trust so the truth will be safe and revealed to the Forces of Justice. Then, the agent died as brave, fearless, and courageous hero when he managed to defuse the nuclear explosion. With the operation a success, the Bosque Isle Crisis is effectively over. Post-Bosque Isle Crisis As the defector handed over to the Forces of Justice, they informed the scientist who was leading the secret project called Project Deepthrought. The project was targeted by CVC for their evil intentions, fortunately the project was officially hidden and probably forgotten for good by the secret organization called the Philosophers. This causes the CVC is bankrupted once again when the chairman of the company, Elton Vougal, died in a freak accident at the research labs in Arizona. Six months after the Crisis, the transitional government was in place after the rebels were forced to surrender and gave their last fight. They were nearly completed the re-establishing their trades, relationship between the East and West, and restoring peacefully order. Then suddenly, the nuclear blast wiped the entire country out and killing all the population into 1 million deaths. Many people from the Paranormal Division and the Forces of Justice have realized that someone or some organization has the capacity of destroying country after country, effectively. Unfortunately, neither of them were unable to uncover the source of nuclear attack because there was no missile fragments or devices. But meanwhile, the fragments of the Shagohod G.E.A.R was recovered by unknown organization and vanished without a trace. After the incident, El Serpentarorian Government expanded their territory due to the country's history; it was their allowance of running the country after in the 1950's and shared their trades for years. Now, El Serpentaro has become the Grand Jewel of the Caribbean and recognized by many countries from the UN. As the seventies is nearly ended, the Shadow of the Seventies has become the second most shocking conspiracy of the Deadly Alliance History. After the Shadow of the Seventies Leone Jeremsky, the rouge KGB agent who was involved the Crisis, has survived and later was picked up by the Syndrome Invaders after the Gulf War and become the most dangerous and deranged galactic mercenary known as Saber. The agent who sacrificed to save the world was Frank Seager, a US mercenary who was involved in Algerian civil war and the adoptive father of the scientist named Naomi Seager as well the First Echo Warrior. Later he appeared secretly in the Gulf War when he learned that his old nemesis, Xanatos, survived after the Crisis. After the Gulf War, he returned to America by himself and meet with the Philosopher members there, but however, all the members are went into hiding or worse, killed by Xanatos' organization, the M.I.N.D (Mind Institute Neutralization Division) which Xanatos uses his host from a rouge scientist as his human disguise as Solidus. Meanwhile, Naomi Seager was abducted by Universal Consolidated Vought and forced her to work on the project of the suit they recovered in Africa many years ago until in 21st Century the suit was taken by Ed Hunter and became the new Echo Warrior. Later, the Shagohod G.E.A.R was rebuilt by Dark Alliance and the W.O.L.F and used by Xanatos and killed Frank Seager before he goes head-to-head with Ed Hunter which Ed Hunter later destroyed the Shagohod G.E.A.R completely and defeated Xanatos once and all. So ends of his evil organization, the conspiracy has been foiled, and the world is saved by the Deadly Alliance. Category:Origins and Stories